The present disclosure relates to an optical scanning device including a light source for emitting a plurality of laser beams, and a deflector for deflecting the laser beams such that the laser beams scan the scanned surfaces, and relates to an image forming apparatus using the optical scanning device.
An optical scanning device for use in a color laser printer or the like includes: a plurality of laser light sources; a deflector for deflecting the laser beams emitted from the light sources such that the laser beams scan the circumferential surfaces of the photoconductor drums; and a scanning lens for focusing the deflected laser beams on the circumferential surfaces. There is known an optical scanning device in which a plurality of laser light sources are disposed in alignment in the sub scanning direction, and a plurality of light beams are incident on a single scanning lens. In this case, a plurality of independent optical surfaces are formed on the scanning lens for the focusing of the light beams.